clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Delta160
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Delta160! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ Nintendo 300Talk Blog 12:59 - 2/10/2012 Welcome to the wiki! Hello Delta160. Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Have fun editing here and remember to follow the Club Penguin Wiki:Policy. Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 15:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Delta160, Thanks for creating the useful pages for our wiki! I hope you will stay and contribute to us even more. As a reward, here is an award for you: Only helpful users get this award, so congratulations! -- Dps04talk 15:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Hi delta. I was doing something but kept chat open. You said HHHII SHHAAYYY ANNNDD your not here. The Bold part was spam. Please mind your language. Please do not say as it is rude. I have had to ban you. Reason: 1. You said "HHHII SHHAAYYY ANNNDD" which is spam 2. You said which is rude. 3. You said Jeez to me which is disrespect against someone who tries to keep chat safe and fun for everyone. Thanks: Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 09:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Eurovision Do you like eurovision?Yugimuto1 -Talk 16:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC)